


𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentions of Oscar Diggs | Oz (Oz 2013)/Glinda the Good, Multi, Nico is an awkward mess tbh, Oz is the best adoptive dad to his emo daughter, Smut, Uncontrollable Powers, Wizard of Oz References, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: This is story of how most people have a soulmate. But, for whatever reason, Nico West, just  assumed she would never be one of those lucky people with some kind of better half - to have a sort of soulmate to complete her soul on some complex cosmic level. Nico’s parents certainly weren't soulmates, and none of her close friends in Oz has a soulmate. So, why should she?Or the story in which Nico West, The Daughter of The Wicked Witch of The West, has seven soulmates who have to constantly tell her she’s enough. That she not as wicked as her biological mother. That the only remotely evil thing she has ever done is kill people with an absurd amount of kindness.





	1. ╰ ✰ ｡ ⋆ ˚ * ✰ ⠀┊   𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒 ⠀┊ ✰ * ˚⋆ ｡ ✰ ╮

⠀┊𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒 ⠀┊

⠀┊_SOULMATE AU_⠀┊

❝_**W𝘩𝘢𝘵? I 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵**_

_ **𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. O𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨** _

_ **𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮... ❞** _

✰ ⋆ ⠀┊ CAST ⠀┊ ⋆ ✰

╰ _**LYRICA OKANO**_ ╮

⋆ _as_ ⋆

✰ ⋆**NICO WEST, ****THE DAUGHTER OF**

**THE WICKED WITCH ** **OF**

**THE WEST ** **⋆ ✰**

** **

** **

** **

**⠀** ****

_**❝G**ods no**! I **never want to be as wicked as my_

_mother**. I **don't want to be remotely close_

_to begging like her**. I **never want to be so_

_jealous, and envies that my skin_

_turns greener than the_

_Emerald City**.❞ **_


	2. ╰ ✰ ｡ ⋆ ˚ * ✰ ⠀┊   𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇 ⠀┊ ✰ * ˚⋆ ｡ ✰ ╮




	3. ✰ ⠀┊   𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰

✰ ⠀┊ 𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒 ⠀┊ ✰

✰ ⠀┊ 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 ~ NICO WEST⠀┊ ✰

_**NICO WEST**_ sits in the taxi, the bright yellow retro-looking cab that has faded red words that spell out, _The Great Oz Transoprtion Company _in what appeared to be a thick cursive font. Nico's left leg is furiously jangling nervously. It is a terrible nervous habit she had had since she was little; she honestly can’t remember a time that she didn’t do it. The gothic witch watched as the gorgeous forest scenery faded away, and was soon replaced by the sight of vibrant pastel hues, with sparkles of sliver and gold. She was in a new land that she was so painfully unfamiliar with. It made her feel more on edge. Nico watched, almost seemingly helplessly, as her cab pulled up to what looked like some big imposing castle. The gothic witch was somehow far too nervous, and yet also simultaneously, too excited to be even remotely tired, despite the rather long, and almost centuries long ride from her great homeland of Oz to the unique kingdom of Auradon.

Nico’s black painted lips twitched into a soft smile as she spots the iconic Beast statue that is said to transform just like the actual beast. The young witch only knows this because she looked it up. Maybe looked up a too much... but whatever. Knowledge is power she supposes. Nico had looked up everything on Auradon since the King Ben had invited her to attended his school. Which made Nico excited. Now, she actually had a fair excuse to leave Oz behind, and make the massive trip to Auradon; just like she has always dreamt of doing but never quite could. Mainly because Oz, and other great lands such as Wonderland, and Atlantis hadn't joined in the whole becoming one nation with Aurdon, and had decided to stay there own separate entities.

Which is why her over protective adoptive father, the great and powerful Oz, advised against her ever deciding to go there; he had warned his adoptive daughter that the people of Auradon wouldn't really fully understand NIco because of her unfortunate biological parentage. That people there were still somewhat old fashioned. That even with some like the great Oz, and Glinda The Good Witch of The South taking her in as if she were their own biological daughter, people would only see her as the biological daughter of the Wicked Witch of The West. And, not as who she really is. That they would turn a blinded eye to everything that was so prefect, pure, and good about Nico because of the wickedness that was her mother. Wickedness was apparently genetic in Auradon. 

Nico had made the bold decision to read, "_A History of Aurdon_" cover-to-cover on the long car ride. It helped her block out all the anxiety that was running completely out of control within her. She was utterly scared of what people might think about her. What they might just assume about her without actually knowing her. She was afraid of what she might do if she lost control. She couldn’t loss control, not again... To say Nico was panicked would be putting it far too lightly. A few thoughts of just having the cab turn around passed through her head, and she really did consider taking the cowards way out of it. But, Nico quickly decided against it. She wasn't some lowlife coward. And, the gothic witch certainly wasn't going to hurt the relationship between Auradon and Oz just because she couldn’t get over a little bit of fear. 

So, Nico just sat quietly in the back of the cab reading. With all knowledge from the book, the gothic witch knows what feels like seemingly everything. Which is probably a big fat lie. She knows that the current King of Aurdon, King Ben, has at least four rather known soulmates; though there have been a fair share of scandalous rumors saying that the King's group of soulmates may be much bigger then what’s known to the public eye. All of his know soulmates are children of some of the biggest, more well known villains. King Ben’s soulmates call themselves the VK, which stands for villain kids. She also knows that his soulmates are working on giving more villain kids the same chance they got, which really warms the deepest parts of Nico's black heart. As a kid of a truly wicked witch, she understands that not every kid wants to be remotely like their monstrous parents. That just because you descended from some of the greatest evils, doesn't mean that you are going to be automatically evil like your parents. Evilness is something that is made, and chosen, it's not something that is so purely genetic. Evil can come from anywhere in any shape, as the same could be said about good.

Nico's leg keeps bouncing repeatedly, and she can't really help it. If her cab driver has noticed by now, he certainly doesn't say anything about it. Nico tries to occupy her mind by looking out the window as the trees, and soon to be fellow students roll by her small window view. She spots the King, and one of his soulmates. The King looks very presentable in a nice dark blue suit that really compliments his pale features as well as his golden crown that sat atop of his longish brunette hair. The girl next to him is wearing a very cute, yet very formal dark blue dress with her sliver tiara sitting upon an endless sea of blue curls. They looks simply gorgeous for the special occasion, and looks utterly respectable in every way possible.

Which makes Nico instantly worry that maybe she should have put more effort into her own wardrobe choices than usual. Nico is just wearing a long plain black tank top with a very signature black leather jacket, ripped up black jeans, and her cutest pair of leather combat boots. Along with a great a sort meant of eye catching jewelry. She doubts that anything she is wearing is remotely considered respectable, let alone considered a normal practical outfit. It certainly isn't back in Oz. Her adoptive mother, Glinda, always scolds her about her outfits. She always says that Nico dresses like she some sort of witch heading to a funeral that she might have caused. But, Nico’s adoptive dad on the other hand, completely digs the whole dark side of her fashion. He says it suits her. That she’s a beautiful dark rose in full bloom. Nico subconsciously starts furiously tapping on her leg as the cab slowly stills completely. She starting to regret everything she choice to wear today. She regrets not just turning around... Oh well, too late for her to do anything now. She helpless.

" Well, I guess this is my stop."Nico states rather nervously as she glances up at the cab driver, who just looks up at his mirror to get a good view of her, and nods his head in a simple silent agreement. She slightly hesitates as she reaches for the door handle. With a small reluctant sight, she stepped out of the old taxi. That's when it hit. When she first feels it begin. Feels the sharp spark ignite just beneath her very own skin. Her hazel eyes widen completely as she stares at the the King and his blue haired soulmate. It felt so impossible. It was so very impossible. They couldn't be one of them. Well.. two of them. They couldn't be her soulmates. It just felt too impossible for Nico to believe such a thing like that.

The whole time Nico was frozen in her place, andher mind is utterly wheeling as it desperately tries to taken in the information that is presented right in front of her, her two soulmates crept towards her. They were wearing looks of love, and amusement as they stared at their newly found soulmate. Their newly found soulmate is looking absolutely mortified, frozen, and utterly shaken to the bone; Nico looked a hell of a lot like a deer in headlights.

" Hey soulmate," King Ben greeted causally as he steps closer to her. Nico just merely blinks in surprise as she stares at them both. A brush creeps up onto her pale checks. Their absolutely stunning in their own separate unique ways. 


	4. ✰┊ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dedications; Keli & Allysmush

✰ ⠀┊ 𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒⠀┊ ✰

✰ ⠀┊ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍𝐄 ~ _UMA_⠀┊ ✰

**UMA** hadn't always loved any of her soulmates, which looking back, she utterly regrets with everything within her; she wasn't the only scared child doing whatever they could to make it in a place like the Isle. Wasn't the only child doing what they thought would make their parents, who weren't capable of love, love them for once in their god damn life. She knows now that her life wouldn't have been so lonely if she had let Mal in rather then fight her off like some sort of dark plague. Uma knows she could have been able to do so much more if she had stuck around Evie. She knows Carlos would have been better off if she had been there for extra protection. Uma knows that Jay would have been happier if she had been there with both Harry and Gil instead of ripping them away from his loving arms; she knows that their childhood could have so much better if she hadn't been so scared, and driven by stupid childish fears. She knows now all of that youthful potential for her soulmates were violently stolen by her. Uma took something that could have been beautiful from the beginning and turned it utterly rotten to the core.

The better life that she and her soulmates currently live was only made remotely possible by Ben, and her soulmates begin more then what they were taught as small children. They were far more then their parents children. Something that she felt like she wasn't for the longest time. Uma for the longest of times was exactly what people would typically think of villains kid; she was exactly like her mother. And, deep down Uma hated every second of it. But, she was so scared. Scared of losing what little she had. She was scared of losing Gil or Harry, or even worse both. Uma felt like she was terrified constantly. That if she showed any sort of momentarily weakness then she would be swallowed whole by the evil that was on the Isle. Which she wasn't about to let that happen to herself. No, she was going to be something different. So, Uma fought with everything in herself. She fought to be different then her mother. She fought to be worthy of her soulmates love. Fought for a better life for all the children and families of the Isle. She fought for her right to have a happy ever after, as stupid as it sounded. It wasn't easy work. But, it was worth it in the long run. 

" Uma, C'mon!" Harry said happily. She gave a large loving grin, and laughed softly as she was tugged up the stairs by a rather giddy, and excited Harry. Uma's first pirate mate had told her in a rather hurriedly, in all of his shaky excitement, that their two mates, their very own royal princess and king, had a special surprise for them. Well, for both them and their other soulmates. Uma believes that Harry could have mentioned something about sharing the Said surprise, a trait she and the others were still very much learning, but she can't really remember if he did or didn't. Uma's hazel eyes softened as she watches Harry laugh. Actually genuinely laughs, and isn't one of laughs that he forces in order to make her feel better; it's a sight that's about as rare as they can get. It truly is nice to see him relaxed and worried filled like they both were back when Isle was blocked off from everything. It makes her heart feel all warm, bubbly, and just utterly love sick to think about how far all her soulmates have come. Uma tries to give him an annoyed look as he tugs at her hand. She tries to hide the fact that is she loving every single millisecond of seeing her soulmate getting all worked up. Uma really tries, for mainly appearances sake, to pretend to hate it. But, Uma's bright glimmering grin, and rosy cheeks gives away all of her fondness, and love for the pirate. 

" Harry, calm down!" Uma manages to huff out as they finally reached the very top their castles staircase. Sure, she loved all of his untapped excitement, but that didn't stop Uma from feeling the slightest bit annoyed due to begging suddenly rushed up a flight of stairs. Uma's soulmate pauses for a small moment. Harry's body stills as he stares at her with this sort of sickening look of love, and affection; it makes her want to hurl, but also make her want to smother him in love at the same time. It's so truly conflicting. Uma raises an eyebrow in question at her soulmate. Harry has to knows. He knows what the surprise is, and there's no doubt about it in Uma's mind. Uma knows that there's no way in hell that he doesn't knows what the surprise is, even if it it's just in the least the slightest of ways. She studies his delicate pale features with a sort of skepticism. In all of Uma's experiences there are very few things that get Harry all giddy, and worked up. And, most them in some way involve their ship.

" Love..." He states fondly with both of his hands already raised in a sort of mock defense. He knows where his soulmate's mind is going; she going to try and force him to spill his guts and ruin their supposed surprise. Which he does not attend to do, which makes Uma roll her eyes in annoyance." I was sworn to secrecy by our favorite little blue haired princess."

" But, I'm your captain." She retorts back to him in utter annoyance.

" And the princess would kill me if I ruined her and Benny's surprise." He quips with a wide smirk. He knows just how much it bothering her not knowing what is. Harry finds amusement in his soulmate annoyance. Uma just rolls her eyes again, and crosses her arms over her chest like a small child who didn't get there way. 

" It better be a damn good surprise." Uma huffs under her breath. Which earned a small chuckle from her soulmate as he resumed tugging her towards the bedroom they shared with all their soulmates. Once they reached a pair of old doors that lead into the room, Harry then pushed the old red doors open to reveal their large bedroom.

The female pirate frowned in slight confusion. Everything, and everyone appeared to look the exact same. Looked exactly how she had left it this morning. She shared a brief and rather fleeting glanced at her blue hair princess with a raised eyebrow. A slight judging look began to rise to Uma's surface as she stared out into their bedroom with mild curiosity. That's when she suddenly felt it. Felt the all too familiar sensation of a spark igniting just beneath her skin. Uma's eyebrows furrowed together in even more confusion. She could feel that their last soulmate was close. Where they here? Where they in their castle? She couldn't quite tell, and that bugged her.

Uma glanced over at Harry, who was just merely grinning ear to ear as he made his way towards the couch. She watched as Harry ended up taking the spot that in between Carlos, and Ben. The pirate threw his arms around both of the boys, and pulled them both close to his chest. Uma frowned. Something wasn't quite adding up; they knew something and weren't telling her. But, even before Uma could get the mere chance to question them all, their bathroom opened up.

" Thanks for letting me steal one your shirts for the night." Said a mysterious goth girl with a friendly smile that was directed at Mal, who just nods her head in a silent understanding. The goth girl had just wash away all of her makeup which made her skin shine with a sort of wetness, and her long black hair had been pulled back in a tight, yet very messy ponytail. The girl in question was now wearing a purple shirt that had a big green dragon that made it quite clear that it belongs to Uma's other soulmate. The girl was also wearing what appeared to be a pair of blue fluffy pajamas shorts. They were clearly Evie's." I still can't believe my stupid foundation managed to open itself, and spilled everywhere, and ruin all of my freaking clothes." The girl states frustratedly.

" That blows." Uma states with small smirk as she drinks up the sight of her newly found soulmate standing in their room, and dressed in her other soulmates clothes. Uma could pounce her at any given second, if she had her choice. Uma's newly found soulmate just blushed.

" Uma, I would like you to meet are other soulmate, Nico West." Evie introduced with a softest of smiles as her eyes light up with purest of joy. Nico smiles shyly at the female pirate, and just awkwardly weaved at her." Hi!" She greeted awkwardly.


	5. ✰ ┊ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐖𝐎 ┊ ✰

✰ ┊ 𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒 ⠀┊ ✰

✰ ┊ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐖𝐎 ~ _NICO WEST_⠀┊ ✰

** NICO WEST** is violently startled awake. She sits up in the big bed, gasping for any and all the air she could get, clutching her stomach with a tight enough hold that it will probably leave bruises on her delicate pale skin. Nico can't even begin to mange to even breathe. It's too hard, and hurts far more then it even should. Nico's long dark raven black hair is damp with all her glistening sweat, her pale cheeks are wet with fresh salty tears as she struggles to take a single deep breath, and is shivering against the crisp cold night air that filled the large castle. Nico is brought surging back down in to her own reality; a rather beautiful reality in which she is in a really, really, really big bed with all her soulmates sprawled up against her, and around her.  
  


Nico doesn't quite remember nightmares this bad, or at least, not anything quite like this one was. And, she knows exactly why that is. It's because it's not a nightmare, but a mere memory that she has tried so damn hard to forget. Old memories of her biological mother that she has pushed down for so long; all of her horrible memories were seeping out at all of Nico's edges, and she was terrified of letting them out. Letting anyone know or see. She was scared.... Terrified even.

All of Nico's nightly visions were always hellish on some caliber. Always something quite truly _wicked. _And always were deceiving, and purely evil filled; It was so clearly overwhelming for her. At first the memories hadn't been so bad. They were pleasantly vague with bright pastel lights, and soft faded hues of a peaceful world just out of her reach, beckoning with this sort of hidden warmth from some safer place beyond the reality that she lives in. It was all the very few good memories of her mother. They were one's that were of her mother teaching her magic for the very first time or of her mother giving her magic staff for her sixteenth birthday. But, then, all too quickly the promise of warmth fades, and the swells of pure darkness became rather unstable. The darkness becomes uncontrollable, and chaotic. The memories becoming devoid of any sort of light. They transform into this sort of horrifying nightmare. 

  


Nico's memories have been far to different them her usual typical happy ones. These one are horrifying, and bad... these pure nightmares, they shift and change, various views of old haunted memories, and future fears of herself that all come from various early childhood traumas. All she can do is cry silently in bed full of soulmates. And she just sits their in total darkness, and cries quietly like she did when she lived with her wicked biological mother. She grips at the pale silky bed sheets as her own tragic wails ring out in the very back of her mind; she can hear somewhere in the all the distance of her mind, the memory of her former self is rather inconsolable. Nico's old self is in a lot of pain, and is utterly suffering. It's truly sickening, and scary. It's dreadful.  
  


Nico's panic is only naturally pendulum. Everything is spinning so out of control that she finally fully wakes up, and is now filled to the brim with crippling anxiety. Not to mention adrenaline. Nico feels way too hot, and way too cold all at once. Almost all too simultaneously for her body to remotely handle. Her body is loosely pressed up between two different bodies. One of them is Jay, and the other is Mal. Nico can feel her other soulmates not too far off from them. She can barely make out the shadowy figures of the boys; on Mal's right side, Gil and Harry have Carlos sandwich between them, and on Jay's side is Uma and Evie with Ben as their middle. They all a rather scattered mess of limbs, blankets and various pillow types. Mal, the latter having stolen most of Nico's blanket in the middle of the night, sirs in her deep slumber causing the gothic witch to go stiff, and become as silent as possible; Mal just tugs the blanket over her gorgeously sleepy face, and shifts yet again. Now that Mal has successfully managed to really steal all of her and Jay's blanket, the gothic witch just sits there and shivers both helplessly and miserably. She is just so tired that she can barely see straight. She has been up until almost sunrise.  
  
  


" What are you doing up?" Jay questions in a whisper, his eyes are still closed, and his voice is deep and husky from just waking up moments ago.

" I can't sleep," Nico replies, and tries her very best to sound as calm and causal as she can. She can feel Mal shifting yet again. " I must still be on Oz time..." Nico is quick to try to add with a pitiful fake laugh, but it was pointless. Jay slowly, and hesitantly, sits up in the bed in order to look over at his soulmate; he is not greeted by Nico's tired smile, but instead the face that is stained with tragic tears. He instantly feels more then just wide awake.  
  


" Nico," Jay calls softly in order to not startle or frighten the gothic witch. She looks at him with this sort of hurt puppy dog look; a look that he is all too familiar with. A look that Carlos would often wear after any particular bad night with his mother, and or some random kid on the Isle. A look that Evie would wear in safety of Mal's or his own arms. A quite sad look that they have only seen on both Mal and Uma in very, very fleeting moments. It hurts Jay's chest to see his newly found soulmate look so sad and miserable. " Are you alright?" He questions sincerely.  
  
  


Nico just wants to cry, scream, and snap at Jay, but she doesn't. Instead, she just shakes her head silently. Nico is just so tired that every nerve in her body feels like a fork being slowly, and painfully scraped along a empty dinner plate. Nico's nerves were just completely shot. Jay slowly opens his arms for her to lean into. She rests her head against his warm chest. He then holds her in a soothing embrace.

" Wanna talk about it?"  
  


" Not really... it's complicated...."  
  


" Alight." And he didn't push any further then that because he didn't need to. He know just enough; Jay knew from past experiences with all his soulmates that when they were sad, they all almost need same thing. They just need some simple safety, love and tons of reassurance. So, that's what he did. He soothed her, and held Nico in his warm arms till she feel asleep again. Jay stayed awake the rest of the night and early in to the morning hours just to make sure she slept peacefully.


End file.
